


Iplier & Septiceye x Reader Oneshots

by GhostyTheGhost



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheGhost/pseuds/GhostyTheGhost
Summary: Requests open!





	1. Peace Please | Antisepticeye x Reader

The sound of your phone ringing yanked you out of your blissful sleep, and you blinked open your eyes in time to stop Anti from slamming his fist down on the small machine. Much to his dismay, you rolled out of his grasp and picked it up. Not wanting to be away from your touch, he adjusted so his chest was pressed up against your back and his face was nuzzled into your neck.

"Hello?" You answered groggily. Goosebumps erupted on Anti's arms. Your voice was lower and huskier than usual due to sleep, and he liked it. It was almost... entrancing. What he didn't like was the voice at the other end of the phone.

He suppressed a growl at the honey-smooth reply. "Hello, [Y/n]. This is Dark calling. If you weren't aware, your shift started half an hour ago. Is everything alright?" Anti hated that Dark wanted to be so involved in your life. He wished that Dark would just butt out. He wished that he could rub it in the demon's face that HE was your boyfriend, not him. But you wanted to keep it a secret, and he respected your wishes.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I would've called in but my alarm wasn't set..." You rubbed a hand across your face. "I can't come into work today. I'm not doin' too good. I caught something last night."

Dark proceeded to express sympathy and concern in that silky smooth voice that made Anti want to vomit. Anti was just glad that you were smart enough to see through Dark's tricks, even if you did play along.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just need a day or two's rest and I'll be back to my old self." Anti was pulled out of his thoughts, realizing that Dark had just offered to come over. His grip tightened around your waist, and you leaned back into him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for the offer anyway... Mhm... See ya." You hung up and tossed your phone onto the side table before reaching down and twining your fingers with Anti's, knowing he was a little upset.

"You okay, baby?" You rarely used nicknames, but this just slipped out. A shiver went down Anti's spine when he heard it. He definitely liked it. He pressed his lips against your neck.

"I don't like him." He grumbled. Your thumb rubbed soothingly across his knuckles.

"I know, baby."

"He's just trying to manipulate you."

"I know."

"He wants you all to himself." At this, you snorted.

"Well he isn't gonna get me." You rolled over and pressed your forehead against Anti's, murmuring against his lips, "I'm yours." Another shiver went down Anti's spine, and an appreciative hum rumbled in his chest.

"You're mine." He echoed. He liked the sound of that.

"And you're mine." Anti smiled at this, burying his face into your hair, enveloping himself in your intoxicating scent. He didn't know why you made him this way. He loved it, though. You made him feel things he didn't even know he could feel.

The two of you drifted off into a light, comfortable doze for a few hours.

Once again, the peaceful lull of sleep was pierced by the annoying ringing of your stupid phone. Anti growled and you sighed, rolling onto your back and grabbing it, quickly pressing it to your ear. Anti laid his head on your shoulder, gazing at your face and tracing his fingers across your stomach, waiting impatiently for you to be back in his arms.

"Hello?" You asked, slightly irritated.

"[Y/n]? It's Dr. Iplier. I'm calling to check up on you. Dark told me you were ill?" His sincerity made you smile a little.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I should be fine after some rest." Lying wasn't something that you loved to do, but technically you weren't lying. You'd been exhausted so much lately, so who could fault you for wanting to spend a few days of peace with your (secret) boyfriend.

"Alright... if you say so. But if your health worsens, please contact me."

"I will." You reassured. Hanging up, you curled back up against Anti, tangling your legs together.

"I swear to god, if that phone rings one more time, I'm going to fucking smash it." He muttered against your skin. You chuckled.

"Well then give me a second to put it on silent." He groaned loudly as you twisted away from him once more, making you laugh. You quickly put it on silent before Anti yanked you back into his embrace. You happily snuggled up against him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.


	2. Nightmares | Darkiplier x Reader

    I let out a scream and jolted up out of bed, falling out and landing with a hard thump. My chest heaved and I had my sheet in a death grip, cold sweat covering every inch of my skin. Both Dark and Mark busted down my door half a second later, rushing over to me, asking what was wrong. I was too preoccupied with crying and soon Dark pulled me against his chest and murmured soothing words into my ear, rubbing my back while Mark checked the windows and closet for anything that might’ve made me scream.  
    I buried my face in Dark’s chest, shaking violently. The images of my dream flashing wildly in my head, making me cry harder as I clung to Dark.      
    “ **Shh... shh, my Darling, it’s alright, you’re safe now, I’m here...** ” Dark rumbled softly, his heartbeat echoing in my head since my ear was pressed against his chest. Soon, I calmed down and opened my eyes to see Mark kneeling next to us, too. Dark continued to rub my back as my sobs slowly dwindled to a few tears. Mark looked distressed to see me in such a state, and Dark, however gentle he was being, I could tell he was simmering with anger, ready to kill whatever caused me such pain.  
    “[Y/n]? Can  you tell us what happened?” Mark asked softly once I’d finally gone silent against Dark’s chest. After a moment, I nodded.  
    “I-” I hiccuped, “h-had a n-n-n-night-m-mare, y-you all d-d-” I started crying again.  
    “ **It’s alright, Darling, you don’t have to talk about it now if you do not wish to.** ” Dark soothed, pulling me even closer to him. He was only in a black t-shirt and  pair of boxers, and Mark was shirtless, but I didn’t care. He gently rocked back and forth, pressing his lips against my hair, worry and concern etched onto his face. Mark had the exact same expression. Sometimes they were too alike.  
    I eventually fell asleep in Dark’s arms.  
~~~  
    Dark felt [Y/n]’s breathing slow and glanced down. She was sleeping soundly against his chest. Mark noticed too and sighed.  
    “Well... guess we better put her into bed.” Dark nodded. He gently slid one arm under her legs and one behind her back before standing up and setting her in her bed, draping the blankets over her. Dark couldn’t help but admire how her tank top and shorts hugged her form well, showing off all of her curves. She was truly a beautiful specimen. Mark stood up and started to head to the door, and after a moment, Dark turned around to join him when something grabbed his wrist. He glanced down to see [Y/n] gazing up at him sleepily, her cheeks still stained with tears.  
    “P-Please stay...” She rasped. Dark hesitated. Glanced up, he saw Mark had already left, closing the door behind him. Dark looked back down at [Y/n], seeing the pain in her eyes. Dark’s gaze softened.  
    “ **Of course, Darling.** ” [Y/n] relaxed, and Dark went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. [Y/n] rolled over and Dark shifted closer so that he could wrap his arms around her. Now that she was calmed down, [Y/n] was a little shocked at the physical contact and the gentleness. Sure, Dark had always been gentle with her, but he was also a cold and calculated demon. Maybe she was special to him? Self-hate forced her to reject the idea, but it still lingered in the back of her mind.  
    [Y/n] buried her face into Dark’s chest once more, appreciating the warmth. Dark rested his chin on her soft hair and let out a content sigh. This was all he ever wanted. To just... hold her. To protect her. To love her. And while he so terribly wished that the two of them could officially be together, he knew he was probably incredibly lucky that she was even letting him hold her. He was a demon, after all. Sure, she accepted and respected that, but he still worried that he was feared by her.  
    Dark felt her relax in his arms and pulled her closer, closing his eyes and doing a few tricks to make sure she didn’t have another nightmare. He watched her sleep peacefully for a while before falling asleep himself, lulled into a sense of security by her warmth.  
~~~  
    The next morning, I woke up in Dark’s arms. I felt my heart skip a beat. My face was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped protectively around me. I smiled. This was really all I’d ever wanted. To be this close to Dark. I loved him. And part of me screamed that he loved me too, but I didn’t want to push it. I was lucky that he was this gentle with me at all.  
    I let out a quiet sigh and just appreciated being in his arms like this.  
    “ **Have anymore nightmares?** ” He asked quietly. I shook my head. “ **Good.** ” He pulled me tighter against him and sighed. I snuggled closer to him and sensed him smile.  
    “This is nice.” I ventured saying. He hummed in agreement.  
    “ **I wish I could hold you like this all the time...** ” I heard him whisper.  
    “Me too.” I answered without thinking. Dark went quiet for a moment.  
    “ **[Y/n]?** ”  
    “Yeah?”  
    “ **I... I love you.** ” I shifted so that I could look up at him. His eyes were sincere, and I felt myself light up.  
    “I love you too!” I breathed. His eyes widened and he grinned.  
    “ **R-Really?** ” I nodded and he laughed, pulling me closer to him and pressing his lips against mine. I happily returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and twining my fingers with those brown locks. His hands ran up and down my body slowly, tracing my curves. I shivered as his calloused fingers grazed my skin and he smiled into the kiss.  
    I eventually had to pull back from the heated kiss for air, and Dark pressed his forehead against mine, smiling a dopey smile that I’ve never seen on his face before. I giggled as he kissed my nose, and started trailing kisses along my cheekbone, down my jaw, and onto my neck. A purr rumbled in his chest.  
    “ **I’ve wanted to do this for so long.** ” His voice was happy but laced with longing and pain. I pulled him closer to me and ran my fingers through his hair soothingly, and he sighed, relaxing against me and pressing his face into my neck. “ **God, I love you so much.** ”   
    “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	3. The Assassin and the King | Darkiplier x Reader

Dark was sitting on his throne, listening to his mentor drone on in front of him. He had his chin resting on his hand, staring at the wall on boredom. Suddenly a portal tore its way into existence, the edges vibrant purple and the inside showing a war zone. Two people fell through, fighting violently.

There was a beautiful, strong-looking woman backing away from a guy in a mask. Dark sat up as the guy lunged, the portal closing behind them. The guards were rushing over to intervene, shouting things, and Dark ordered them to halt. The two strange, blood-coated people were now standing in the middle of the throne room, glaring at each other. The girl charged suddenly, the guy ducked but the girl was quick to recalculate her momentum and swept her leg under him, causing him to fall. He lunged back up, pulling out a knife and swiping at her. She ducked out of the way, grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder. He landed with a thump, the knife falling out of his grip. They both jumped for it but he grabbed it first, managing to slash at her leg, splattering blood across the marble floor. She hissed in pain, cursing in an unknown language.

She stomped on his wrist and kicked his stomach. He groaned in pain and tried to wiggle away. Suddenly he pulled out a gun from seemingly nowhere and shots rang out, but the girl expertly dodged with superhuman speed. Then the two were at a standoff. The girl crouched, glaring at him, while he trained the gun at her forehead, probably nearly out of bullets. Dark saw her hand snake back behind her, out of view, and then--

She hurled the knife at him. He dodged but she’d already lunged towards him, barreling into him, knocking him halfway across the large room. The gun skidded away, and she grabbed it before it got too far away and stood up, pressing her boot against the guy’s throat and growling something in her language, gun aimed at his head. The guy spat something in the same language, and the girl shook her head. She muttered words under her breath before pulling the trigger.

She stepped back, tossing the gun onto the body. Only then did she glance around. Her eyes locked with Dark’s.

~~~

I looked around, my target finally dead. Sweat dripped from my temples, and blood covered my tank top and cargo pants. My toolbelt was nearly bare, only a few weapons left. That fight took a lot out of me. I realized I was in a throne room. I turned and saw a demon sitting on the throne, guards at the ready, another dude off in the corner, looking frightened. I narrowed my eyes. I took a few steps forward and the guards raised their spears. I ignored them. I looked at the demon on the throne, making sure I had his attention before giving a shallow bow.

“My apologies for intruding, Your Highness, I needed to eliminate this criminal,” I spoke. The king said something in a language I didn't recognize, questioning. I furrowed my brow. “Perhaps you speak English?” I asked, switching languages. Understanding flashed across his face.

“ **Seems we have found a middle ground.** ” He said. He didn’t look too old. Probably in his late twenties. I repeated my statement in English and he nodded. His eyes never left me, and I could see the curious look hidden behind his irises. Women here probably weren’t considered for jobs like mine, so I bet I confused him.

“I will be leaving now. I will take the criminal’s corpse with me.” I reassured. I grabbed the dead man’s arm, shoving the gun barrel-down in my back pocket before heading to the wall the portal appeared on last time.

“ **Wait.** ” I turned around. The king was standing. He walked over, and I stood tall, nearly his height. He waved his guards away, and after a minute, they dispersed. We were alone. “ **You... Intrigue me.** ” He murmured once he was close. “ **I have never seen a woman demonstrate such strength, such... beauty.** ”

Taken aback, I thanked him, but he didn't move.

“ **What if you stayed here?** ” I stopped, raising an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“ **Well... It’s about time I look for a mate... and you’re the first person to ever catch my attention.** ” I narrowed my eyes, studying him. He was fairly handsome. Probably had tons of demon girls chasing after him, begging to be the queen.

“What’s in it for me?” I asked, not missing a beat. He smiled, eyeing me curiously.

“ **You truly are strange. Most women would claw each other to pieces for a chance at being queen. I guess that’s not very important to you.** ”

“Nope.”

He thought for a moment. “ **A chance at love?** ”

I snorted. But... Something inside me stopped to consider it. There was something about this demon that drew me towards him. Much like he said, he was the first person to ever catch _my_ attention. Maybe... Just maybe...

“Alright, I’ll _consider_ it. Only ‘cause you’re cute, though.” He grinned. “But, I have one condition,” I said. He nodded. “I’m a busy person. I’m not gonna stay for something that’s not worth my time. So, you have to make me fall in love.” I said confidently.

He was silent for a second before nodding. “ **That seems reasonable.** ”

“You have a month.”

“ **A month? Are you insane?** ” I chuckled.

“Listen, hun, the average person can fall in love in like four minutes, a month is plenty of time to get me interested. That is, if you’re good enough.” He narrowed his eyes, and I could tell he was ready to accept such a challenge.

“ **Alright, I agree, but on one condition; You stay here with me for that month. No leaving** ” Damn, not even a visit home? I sighed before nodding.

“Fine.” He smirked. He called his guards and ordered them to get rid of the body. A butler ran in and cleaned the blood up, and the king noticed my bleeding leg.

“ **We better get that checked.** ” Despite everything, I could hear a hint of worry in his voice. Huh, maybe he was genuinely interested in me.

A few minutes later, I was sitting on a table, with someone examining my leg. I leaned back on my elbows and looked over at the king, who was watching.

“By the way,” he glanced at me, “I never caught your name.”

He smiled suavely. “ **My name is Dark.** ”

“Everyone calls me [Y/n].”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	4. Past Mistakes | Septic Egos x Reader

Requested on **Tumblr** by **Anonymous**

~~~

Flashbacks to the bloody face in front of me, my hands wrapped around his neck, the knife tossed to the side, bent and useless. The light fading out of his eyes.

“- /n]?” Someone snapped their fingers in my face and, startled, I fell backwards with a yelp, half of my mind still in that dangerous state.

“Woah, chill, dude, it’s just me,” Chase said, looking down at me worriedly. “You okay?”

I started wildly shaking my head. “S-S-Stay away from me.” He looked even more confused. My hands flexed, gripping the short carpet. “I’m d-d-dangerous.”

At that, Chase laughed. “You? Dangerous? You couldn’t hurt a fly-!” I launched up, grabbing his collar. Jackieboy man and Marvin, who were talking at the kitchen table, looked up at the sudden movement.

“You don’t know what I’m capable of.” I hissed, the vivid memory of the knife in my grip so real it was like I was reliving the moment. Chase, looking terrified, tried to get out of my grip. Snapping back into reality, I quickly let go, taking a few steps back. What was wrong with me? I turned around and tried to run towards the front door, but suddenly Anti was there. He grabbed me, and I tried to wrestle out of his grip, but he was too strong. I felt tears start to leak down my face.

“L-Let me go!” I cried, “I’m a monster!”

Instead of letting me go, Anti yanked me into a hug, pressing me against his chest. For a moment, I struggled; I was too dangerous to be around my friends. But then... there was something... safe about his embrace, and soon I was clinging to him, sobbing violently.

Then everyone was around me, even Chase, who I’d just threatened a second ago, was worried about me. Asking me all types of questions. Robbie hugged me too, his slow questions calming me down somewhat.

Next thing I knew, I was in Dr. Schneeplestein’s office with the rest of the Septics, getting diagnosed with PTSD. I hesitantly explained to them all about what’d happened a year ago, with as much grim detail that my constant nightmares showed me. My ex-boyfriend, who’d physically, emotionally, and verbally abused both me and Sara, the woman he cheated on me with, how he snapped one evening and attacked me with a kitchen knife and I fought back and tried to strangle him, how I nearly killed him. The sirens in the distance. The police officers that yanked me off of his body and dragged me away, kicking and screaming. How they found Sara in her apartment the next day, nearly beaten to death by none other than my ex-boyfriend.

The guys were taken aback by this. Anti looked furious, like he wanted to beat my ex-boyfriend to death in return, so did Chase and Jackie, and Schneep and Marv looked repulsed. Shawn and Jameson looked horrified. Robbie looked on the verge of tears so I pulled him into a hug and he quickly buried his face in my shoulder. Part of me was still screaming that I was dangerous, but I pushed it away. I pushed it away and I locked it in a box where it couldn’t get me. Yes, I could hurt people, but I would never hurt an innocent person, let alone someone I cared about.

“[Y/n]?” I looked up.

Schneep put a hand on my shoulder. “You’re not a monster for vhat you did.” The others nodded.

“Yeah! I’dve like to beat that guy to a pulp too!” Jackie said, pounding his fist into his hand. Anti took out his knife.

“I’d like to kill him for what he did!” He hissed. I smiled weakly in response.

“Anyone who did something as awful as that deserves to be punished.” Marvin agreed.

“Gosh, I can’t believe you’re still having nightmares of such a terrible experience!” Shawn sighed, shaking his head. I nodded, blocking out the flashbacks that tried to follow his words. I didn’t want to think about it. I jumped as Schneep put a hand on my shoulder. He must’ve seen my distant look and known that the thoughts were trying to creep into my mind again. I smiled gratefully at him and he nodded.

“C’mon, let’s go watch a movie and try to forget about all of this!” Chase suggested.

“That’s a great idea.” I sighed in relief. Most of my fears melted away at their acceptance. I felt... freer than I had been in a long time. It felt like the shadows couldn’t reach me for once, not when I had these guys on my side, ready to fight for me.

We all clambered onto the couch, pressed against each other, under blankets, and watched non-violent movies for the whole night. Jackie and Marv had their heads leaned on my shoulders while Robbie sat in front of me, holding onto my legs, and Anti hung over the back of the couch behind me, his chin on my head. I was surrounded by friends, nice and safe, and for the first time in a year, I was able to sleep without having nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	5. Curves | Darkiplier x Chubby!Reader

Requested on **Tumblr** by **Anonymous**

~~~

You chewed on your lip nervously. You’d just posted a picture of yourself looking in the mirror wearing only a form-fitting tank top and shorts. You were a little on the heavier side and were now internally panicking because your mind was racing with the idea that there were going to be a lot of hate comments about how fat you were. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. It was going to be fine.

Minutes passed, and nothing happened. Not a single like or comment. Suddenly you felt a cold, hard knot form in your stomach at the thought of everyone just swiping past in disgust. You felt tears well in your eyes before you could stop them and tossed your phone onto your bed, furiously wiping them away. They just kept coming, though.

Some said you had a nice body, and while you didn’t believe it because of your ridiculous amount of self-hate, you’d taken a chance anyway and posted that picture. You regretted it now. You regretted it so much. You wanted to go back and delete it, but all the anxiety had worked up an appetite, and you wanted to sit down with a tub of ice cream and mope.

A voice in your head cursed you for turning to food immediately, but you were too depressed to listen to it for once. You left your room, heading for the kitchen, tears still dripping down your face. Turning the corner, you nearly ran straight into someone. You lived alone, though, who the hell could-? Oh, it was Dark. What was Dark doing here?

“Dark?” You asked, your voice cracking because you’d been crying. Dark looked down at you in alarm.

“ **[Y/n]? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?** ” He asked worriedly. You shook your head, more tears welling your eyes. Dark bent down so that he was closer to your height. “ **Tell me what happened, [Y/n].** ”

“I-I... I posted a picture and no one liked it because I’m fat!” You sobbed, hugging Dark and pressing your face against his shoulder, shaking with each sob. Dark’s arms wrapped around you protectively, pulling you even closer.

“ **What?** ” He said in disbelief. “ **I don’t believe that. You’re beautiful--** ”

“I’M _FAT!_ ” You shouted, your grip tightening on his suit. Dark went silent for a moment before standing to his full height, moving so that he was cupping your face, making you look up at him.

“ **You. Are. _Not_. Fat.** ” He whispered. His hands trailed down to your waist and started tracing your form, making you blush. “ **You have gorgeous curves; most girls would kill for the amazing shape you have.** ” You looked down at your feet, not fully believing his words. “ **Anyone who says otherwise is lying.** ”

Dark crouched so you were forced to look into his eyes. He cupped your cheeks once again and wiped away your tears with his thumbs. “ **I love your curves. And I love you, just the way you are, because you are a being of pure beauty. I would choose you over a skinnier girl any day.** ” You blushed heavily. Dark loved you? You thought he just saw you as a friend.

“I-I...” Tears fell from your eyes for a different reason this time. The soft, sincere look on Dark’s face paired with his loving words stirred something inside you. If a demon could love you... maybe who you were wasn’t all bad. Dark tugged you into a hug and you laid your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. You felt yourself calm down.

“I... I love you too, Dark.” You murmured quietly. You felt Dark kiss the top of your head, and the two of you stood there like that for a while.

Soon, Dark had to leave, but he promised to be back later that evening. You were left alone again. You went back to your room and headed to your bed, wanting to lay down and daydream about Dark, but you noticed your phone. Hesitantly, you picked it up. No notifications. You felt your anxiety start to rise up again before you noticed something. Your phone was on... airplane mode? What?

You quickly switched it off and refreshed the page. Your phone exploded with notifications. You had hundreds of likes and dozens of positive comments on your photo. You put a hand to your mouth and felt tears rise up again. God, you were such a crybaby, but you couldn’t help it. You laughed and danced around, feeling your self-esteem rise as you read through the comments, telling you how amazing you looked. You shook your head. _I’m such a dumbass, haha..._ You reached the last comment and gasped. It was from Dark. It said, “True beauty. And it’s all mine.” You blushed heavily and grinned. You could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!


	6. Past Mistakes | Septic Egos x Reader (Part 2)

Second part requested on **Quotev** by **boring1341**

~~~

My ex, Josh, was charged with assault after it was revealed what he’d been doing to me and Sara. He was put in jail under a two-year sentence. I was let go because they wrote my actions off as self-defense. True, it was, but still... It haunted me. What I did didn't feel like self-defense. It felt like nearly murdering a man.

He was evil. I reminded myself. I nodded. Yeah, yeah... he... deserved it. The people who didn’t deserve to be hurt were Sara and I. I was never bitter at Sara; she was another innocent girl trapped in Josh’s web of lies and abuse. After the trial, Sara and I stayed in touch for a little while and would talk about the nightmares we would have. We stopped talking, though, when we realized we were only worsening each other’s states.

My phone ringed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was sitting on the couch with the Septics, watching some TV show.

“Hello?”

“[Y/n]?”

“Sara? What’s wrong?”

“I-It’s Josh... He’s out of jail.” Suddenly I felt like I was floating out of my body, watching the shock and horror make its way across my face, watching my legs start to bounce with anxiety and my fingers tighten around my phone in terror.

“What?” I breathed.

“H-H-He apparently got out early f-for 'good behaviour,'” She whispered, sounding scared, “and the first thing he did was c-call me and say 'did you miss me?'” I heard her start crying. “I’m so scared, [Y/n], I’m so scared he’s going to try to come to my place! What do I do?”

I pushed my own panic out of the way and stood up, walking towards the window. I looked out before realizing that I was looking for Josh, paranoid he’d be right there to attack me. To slap me across the face and cause another bruise, another scar. I shivered.

“I... We’re gonna come and pick you up, and you can stay over here with us.” I said quickly, the cogs in my brain starting to turn. If Josh tried to come here, we’d be safe because of the guys. They wouldn’t let him past the door, and if worse came to worst, Anti could knock him out and dump him in an alley somewhere far away.

“O-Okay, okay, I’ll... I’ll pack a bag and wait by the door. Please hurry, I’m scared.”

“I know, I’m scared too.”

~~~

Two hours later, Sara was with us and calm, and I’d almost forgotten about Josh. The guys were kind to Sara, and I was grateful. While we hadn’t been introduced on the best terms, we’d been through hell and back together via Josh, and now we were nearly inseparable.

Someone knocking on the door, hard, broke me out of my thoughts. I froze up. I felt Sara grab my hand, squeezing it.

“It’s Josh...” She whispered, eyes wide with fear. “He’s gonna get us... He’s gonna get us, [Y/n]!” I felt my own terror rise up in my throat before I could stop it. Images flashed across my vision of the many times I was attacked by Josh, and I felt myself start to cry.

“Josh isn’t gonna get anyone.” Anti snarled, heading towards the door. The other Septic boys followed, squaring their shoulders, looking ready to go into war. Anti yanked open the door, and standing there, tall, muscular, and very intimidating, was Josh. His hair was longer, and he had a new tattoo snaking up his arm, but it was definitely him. I realized I was shaking like a leaf, but couldn’t stop.

“Where’s [Y/n]?” He asked. His voice made another bunch of flashbacks erupt in my brain. Part of me was shrieking to run and the other part was telling me to get up and fight for my life, but I couldn’t do either of those, so I just felt sick to my stomach.

“Noneya fuckin’ business.” Anti snapped, glaring at him. Josh remained calm, surprisingly. He looked over their heads and saw Sara and I sitting on the couch. He grinned wickedly and tried to push past them. Sara and I backed up into the couch, and Sara whimpered.

“Hold up there, big guy,” Jackie said, standing directly in front of him, “you can’t just barge in here without permission.” Josh held up his hands.

“I just wanna see [Y/n].” He said calmly. His eyes glittered coldly. “I owe her something.” _He’s gonna do to me what I did to him..._ The thought hit me like a brick to the face, and my hands curled into fists. The others seemed to catch on to what he was saying and formed a tighter circle around the door, keeping him locked outside.

“What? You gonna _strangle_ her?” Anti growled, glitching out. Josh narrowed his eyes.

“You’re not going to lay a hand on [Y/n] or Sara,” Marvin said.

“You vill have to go through us first,” Schneep said. The others nodded, Jameson raising his fists, Robbie’s eyes glazing over with anger, Mavin readying his magic, Anti gripping his knife behind his back, and the others standing to their full height, acting as a barricade.

Josh seemed to consider his options. Suddenly, I felt myself stand up, a hard look on my face.

“Lay a hand on them and I’m calling the police. Your parole officer won’t be too happy with you.” Josh’s eyes locked with mine but I didn’t stand down. I saw anger seep into his dark irises.

“Don’t you fucking dare, _bitch._ ” He spat. “It’s your fucking fault they put me in prison when I didn’t do anything.”

“Didn’t _do_ anything?” Shawn growled.

“ **YoU fUcKiN aBuSeD oUr [Y/n]!** ” Anti glitched out violently, and the others looked furious.

Sara stood up, too. “Leave now before you wake up in the hospital.” She hissed. Josh glared at her fiercely.

“Shut up, you’re nothing but a slut.” I felt rage boil in my blood, but before I could do anything, chaos broke out. One of the Septics pushed Josh so hard he fell backwards out the door, Robbie tried to lung and Jameson was holding him back, looking ready to release him any second, though, Anti had taken out his knife and looked this close to stabbing Josh, and a couple of them were shouting at him to shut the fuck up.

The neighbors must have seen the ruckus because a minute later, a police car showed up to the house in time to see a bunch of identical-looking guys with green hair chasing Josh out of the driveway. The police officer who stepped out of the patrol car ended up being one of the ones who’d been assigned to our case the year before, and recognized Josh and us immediately - Sara and I had moved to the front door when everyone moved out onto the lawn.

A moment later, Josh was in handcuffs, shouting profanities at everyone who came close, screaming about how he’d get us, he’d get his revenge, that he’d fucking kill us. We all had to input our statements to the officer, but soon Josh was being driven away by him, still in handcuffs, and we were safe again, finally.

“I just... I want to thank you all, so much.” I hugged everyone, tearing up. Now that I knew Josh was going back to jail, I felt a lot better. Sara was crying too, thanking them through her tears, smiling for the first time in a while. We were safe. We were finally safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	7. Trust Issues | Darkiplier x Reader

Requested on **Tumblr** by **Anonymous**

~~~

The thing that intrigued him most about you was how much you kept to yourself, but when someone managed to wiggle their way past your shell, they were introduced to a whole other side of your personality. Dark himself had only seen it a few times when you were hanging out with Mark, one of your close friends. Something burned inside of him; he wanted to be that close to you, to get past your shell. To experience that other side of you for himself. So, that’s what he set out to do.

For a few months, all you knew was that Dark was being overly-friendly. He would ask you how your day was, actively talk, even play video games with you. At first, you automatically tried to block him out. Tried to shy away, hoping he’d lose interest. He was persistent, though, and you soon found yourself slowly starting to trust him.

Trust was a scary thing for you. You had major trust issues. Normally, it took you a long time to trust someone, but Dark acted like he cared so much, you just couldn’t help it... He’d actually listen intently when you talked, and the more he listened, the more you started opening your mouth and opening up. He seemed to hang on to your every word as if they were his lifeline, as if it was a precious moment to get you to speak. Which, granted, it kind of was. There were two sides to you; either you were completely closed off and incredibly awkward, or silly and eccentric and all over the place. Some people said you fit the Gemini zodiac very well.

Dark put most of his time and effort into hanging out with you, carefully building your trust bit by bit. One day, you were talking about something you were passionate about, and your eyes lit up as if they had galaxies swirling around inside them, and your voice rose and became confident and each word dripped your passion, and Dark found himself struck with how into it he got. This awkward girl who rarely said anything had managed to grab his attention and force him to the edge of his seat by just talking about something she loved. And as Dark sat there, gazing up at you as you stood there with those sparkling eyes, gushing about your favourite thing, Dark felt something in his chest. Something he couldn’t quite... explain. It was this really warm feeling that got stronger the longer he watched you. It was comforting and safe, and filled his chest and shone through his entire being. Dark didn’t know what you were doing to him, but it was taking his breath away, and he liked it.

~~~

“Dark! Dark, look!” You said, bouncing up and down in excitement. You nearly tripped over a chair and Dark saw, stifling a chuckle. He found your clumsiness amusing. Curiously, he never noticed it until you started opening up to him. That, and how disorganized you were. The first time he walked into your room, he found you looking everywhere for your phone and the whole place was a wreck, only to find that it was right there on your desk. He still remembered how you blushed in embarrassment and smiled.

“ **What is it, [Y/n]?** ” He just loved how you acted when you were excited. The way your whole face would transform from that large grin, how jittery you were, the glow that radiated off of you, spreading contagious smiles.

“Look!” You held up a poster. On it, was a printed digital drawing of the thing you were most passionate about. “My friend drew it and we had it professionally printed!! Isn’t it amazing?” You turned it back around so you could look at it. Dark saw how ecstatic you were and couldn’t help but think, _Not as amazing as you._

“ **Yes, it’s impressive.** ” He said. “ **Would you like my help pinning it up?** ” You nodded eagerly.

“I want it right above my desk!” You took off towards your room, and Dark followed, smiling at your antics. He couldn’t believe you were the same introverted, awkward girl he’d met nearly a year ago. Back in your room, you were about to climb up on your chair when Dark stopped you. He didn’t want to risk you falling off, so instead, he reached up and taped your poster up for you. The two of you took a step back and admired it.

“I love it!” You suddenly hugged Dark, causing him to freeze. Then, he hugged you back. The two of you got caught up in the moment and ended up hugging for a while before you let go in embarrassment, your ears turning pink. You started to stammer an apology when suddenly Dark leaned down and shut you up with a kiss.

Surprised, it took you a second before you kissed back. Dark smiled into the kiss and so did you, and you pulled away, grinning goofily. Dark chuckled at your expression and you stuck your tongue out at him, making him laugh loudly. You laughed too and pulled him into another kiss.

Looks like Dark managed to gain your trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	8. The Assassin and the King | Darkiplier x Reader (Part 2)

Second part encouraged on **Quotev** by **MidnightViolet000**

~~~

“What’s the contract for?” I asked as one of the butlers set it on the table along with two pens.

“ **It’s our deal, of course. This contract binds it to our souls so that neither of us breaks the conditions on accident.** ” I nodded slowly. Man, these guys were really formal about this kind of stuff. I skimmed through it. Seemed to be our deal almost word-for-word. I shrugged and signed my name, and Dark signed his. “ **It’s official. You will act as my mate until you decide to stay for good.** ” I nodded, noticing he said it as if he expected me to stay.

Dark snapped his fingers, and suddenly I was surrounded by people who were muttering things in that language I didn’t understand. Dark said something to them and I heard him say something that sounded like the word English. Almost immediately they switched languages and started speaking words I actually understood. They were talking about getting me out of my clothes and talking about some type of dress I’d never heard before that would fit me wonderfully.

“Woah woah woah, I’m not wearing a dress!” I exclaimed. They all flinched at the sound of my voice and shut up, glancing at each other nervously. Dark stepped in and turned me to look at him. He explained how here, women who weren’t wearing dresses weren’t treated... the best. His words made me want to start a revolution, but I held back. I wasn’t here to do that. I was here to see why I was drawn to this demon.

“ **Let them make you a dress. You’ll look lovely.** ” Dark coaxed. I could tell he was just trying to manipulate me, but what he said made sense. I sighed angrily.

“Fine,” I muttered. I hadn’t worn a dress in nearly two decades. Looks like I was breaking my streak. Moments later, someone started trying to take my weapons. Instinctively I yanked out a gun and aimed at their forehead. The others squealed and jumped back, and the person froze, looking ready to cry they were so terrified.

“Don’t. _Ever_. Touch my weapons.” I hissed. They nodded quickly and I shoved the gun back into my pocket. Dark appeared again.

“ **[Y/n], women don’t carry weapons here. There’s no need to.** ” I turned and glared at him.

“I don’t go anywhere without at least a gun and a knife tucked away somewhere on my person,” I stated. Dark and I stared at each other for a long moment before he sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win this one.

“ **Just... make sure they’re not visible.** ” I smirked and nodded. Dark shook his head and went back to what he was doing. The maids hesitated before leading me up to my room.

Soon, I was dressed in a flowing dark purple dress with a gun and knife strapped to my upper thighs. I felt uncomfortable. The maids were all gushing about how beautiful I looked and became nervous when I didn’t reply. I turned and looked in the mirror. The dress... suited me actually.

“Huh...” I muttered, turning to look at the back. “You guys are pretty good at your jobs.” I saw the maids light up at that. I hiked up the skirt and ignored the gasps as I yanked out my gun. I could probably still move around a lot in this dress, however awkward it would be. I put the gun back and turned around. The maids looked terrified but smiled anyway.

I headed out of my room, trying not to trip on the heels or the hem of the dress. I nearly ran straight into Dark. Why was he standing right outside the door? I saw his jaw drop as he looked at me.

“ **My... you look stunning.** ” I shrugged.

“I feel like a doll.” I hadn’t allowed them to put makeup on me, and luckily they didn’t insist. Dark seemed fine with the fact that I was going all-natural. He put his hands on my waist and I froze. He leaned in and gazed into my eyes.

“ **It really is a shame we’re not actually mates yet...** ” He murmured quietly, his hand reaching up, his fingers grazing my cheek. My eyes drifted to his lips, and suddenly we were both leaning in when we were interrupted by a butler.

“Your Highness, the Council--” He stopped when he realized what we were doing, blushing heavily and looking away, quickly stammering an apology. Dark straightened, looking furious, and I took a step back. Did I really almost kiss him? No, I couldn’t already be falling in love with him, could I? It must’ve just been a heat-of-the-moment thing. Right?

“ **What is it?** ” Dark growled. The butler flinched.

“T-T-The C-Council is he-here!” He squeaked, trembling. Dark regained his composure and grabbed my hand.

“ **Stay by me. The Council is going to ask you intruding questions and are going to challenge and try to intimidate you. Stay civil, and if you do not wish to answer, just stay silent. You are my fiancée. Alright?** ” Dark whispered into my ear. I nodded and followed Dark down the big staircase leading to the Ballroom.

Dark stopped right in front of the doors and fixed his suit. He glanced at me.“ **And no bringing out your gun or knife unless a crazy person busts in here and starts attacking people, got it?** ” I rolled my eyes.

“Fine.” There went my idea of having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	9. MY Senpai! | Yandere!Anti x Reader

Requested on **Quotev** by **Berta**

~~~

You were doing the dishes, music playing in the background, and you swung your hips to the beat, letting yourself get lost in thought. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around your waist and someone pressed up against your back, their own hips swinging with yours. You jumped in surprise and heard a chuckle that you recognized, making you relax and lean back against their chest.

Anti nuzzled into your neck, letting your scent envelope his senses. He started purring, making you giggle. Anti was a bit... obsessed with you, but you didn’t mind, as long as he didn’t kill anyone. You couldn’t count how many times you’d had to stop him from stabbing someone to death just because the glanced at you on the street. Anti called you senpai and was constantly whining for attention and physical contact. He was so sweet when you did that you couldn’t help but give into his demands every time.

When people called him a maniac, you’d first have to hold him back from murdering them, but then you’d start arguing how wrong they were. Sure, he was pretty violent towards anyone who wasn’t you, but when it came to you, he was sweet, loving, gentle, kind, a whole other person. You just wanted other people to see that side of him, the side of him you fell in love with. Of course, no one ever believed that he could get that way, the only ones who’d ever seen it first-hand were the other Septic egos, and they said it was like you’d put him under a spell or something.

Maybe you had. Maybe he was under a love spell. You didn’t know what it was about you that made him this way, but he said you made him feel emotions, your love set off fireworks inside him and he loved him, that it was the first positive emotion he’d ever felt other than the satisfaction of revenge.

That was why he clung to you. Why he vowed to always protect you. Because you helped him. You were kind. You loved him.

“How are you?” You asked, drying your hands off on a towel before twining your fingers with his. Sometimes you didn’t know how he could get so violent; he was so loving when the two of you were alone.

A knock on the door brought you out of your thoughts. You felt Anti’s arms tighten around you protectively and heard a growl rise in his throat.

“Anti, it’s alright.” You reassured. He looked at you doubtfully but let you go. You headed towards the door, Anti following along behind you, just in case. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt his Senpai.

You opened the door only to see your old friend Reggie standing there.

“[Y/n]!” He said, lighting up when he saw you.

“Reggie! Long time no see, man!” You hugged him. “Where’ve you been?”

Reggie didn’t answer, and you pulled away only to see a look of horror on your face. He quickly pulled you out of your apartment and hid you behind him. You pushed out of his way and came face to face with Anti, who was holding a knife and glitching violently, looking ready to murder Reggie.

“Anti! No! Reggie is a friend!” You shouted. Anti flinched, and the look he gave you was so sad and broken it broke your heart. He turned and glared at Reggie before slinking away into your apartment. Reggie stared at you in shock.

“Who...?” You put a gentle hand on his arm.

“It’s alright. That was my boyfriend. He’s... overly-protective.” Reggie nodded mutely. The two of you talked for a short while, planning to meet up somewhere else later in the week to talk before Reggie quickly left, most likely still spooked by Anti. You went back into your apartment and shut the door behind you, sighing.

Anti was on the couch, pouting, looking on the verge of tears. You frowned and went over to him. You hugged him from behind, and for a moment he tried to fight you and get away, but he ended up sinking deeper into your embrace, unable to stop himself.

“Anti... what did I say about trying to kill people?” You murmured into his hair. He sighed but said nothing. “Reggie is just a friend.” Silence. You moved so you were sitting next to him and pulled his head into your lap. He buried his face in your stomach and wrapped his arms tightly around your waist. “You know, I’ll never leave you.”

At that, he looked up at you. “Promise?” He sniffled.

“Promise.” You replied, running a hand through his hair. He relaxed and snuggled back into your arms.

“And no killing Reggie.”

“Ugh, fine! But he’s not allowed to hug you like that again!”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	10. Uncontrollable | Darkiplier x Anxious!Reader

Requested on **Archive of Our Own** by **Ashley**

~~~

You and Dark had just started dating, and you were having a lot of anxiety about it. Like, so much anxiety that your muscles would spasm uncontrollably. Sometimes they weren’t that bad, sometimes they were terrible. It was usually on the right side of your body, so it would mainly affect your arm and your leg. Sometimes they were so bad your arm would start hitting you repeatedly. You’d had anxiety all your life and would only get such spasms occasionally when you were under extreme stress, but now you were having them at least once a week.

Like right now. You’d started panicking because Dark had sent a text asking if you wanted to go out to dinner with him that night. Before you could reply, your mind started racing. What would you wear? What was he planning on taking you? Was he planning something? Gosh, he was so sweet, why weren’t you more active in the relationship? What if he broke up with you?

Now that thought was the kicker. You felt your muscles tighten painfully and you cried out. Your arm and leg started shaking, your arm slamming against your leg repeatedly. You tried to lean down and contain it, but your hand hit you in the chin and you gave up.

Next thing you knew, you thought you heard someone knocking on your door, but you couldn’t get up to go check. Your legs wouldn’t cooperate. Then, Dark opened your door. He stared at you in shock before rushing over.

“ **[Y/n]! Are you alright?** ” You shook your head and he reached down, grabbing your hands, trying to make you stop shaking.

“ **I came to check on you when you didn’t respond to my text... What’s going on?** ” He asked, looking distressed as your body continued to convulse uncontrollably.

“A-A-Anxiety.” You admitted, wincing. Dark pulled you into his arms, your head pressed against his chest. He started murmuring quietly in your ear, and soon, you could feel yourself relaxing. You felt the world darken around you, and you felt... safe. All you could hear was his voice, gently echoing around you, singing a soothing lullaby. You closed your eyes for a few moments until you felt like you were completely calm.

You opened your eyes. You were lying now limp against Dark, who had gone quiet and was just rocking you back and forth, looking down at you with worry in his eyes.

“ **Does this happen often?** ” He asked quietly.

You looked down at your hands. “It’s... like an anxiety attack... they’ve been happening a lot more lately...” You hesitated. “They’ve gotten worse since we started dating.” Dark was silent.

You were too scared to look up at him. You didn’t want him to break up with you just because of your anxiety. The thought made panic start to well up in your throat again, but Dark’s arms tightened around you.

“ **I’m not going to leave you.** ” He murmured. He lifted my chin so I had to look into his eyes. “ **Is that why you’re so anxious? You think I’ll leave you? That you’re not good enough?** ” Tears welled up in your eyes.

“I-I-I just...” Dark waited patiently as you took in a shuddering breath. “I’m just so _broken_ , why did you even want to date me in the first place? I get so anxious and then my body starts to spasm uncontrollably and just...” You shook your head, putting your face in your hands.

Dark stared at you, dismayed that you felt this way. He held you close until you finally looked up at him again. “ **[Y/n], you are not broken. Your anxiety is not something that you can control, and it’s not your fault. It’s not. I’m not going to blame you or judge you for something that you don’t have a decision over.** ” He said, looking deep into your eyes. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you nodded. He pulled you close to him again.

“ **I love you too much to leave you, and it pains me to see you this way.** ” He sighed. “ **If you ever feel anxious, please tell me, and I will be there. I promise.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	11. Distracted | CrankGamePlays x ADD/ADHD!Reader

Requested on **Tumblr** by **Anonymous**

~~~

You and Ethan were streaming a horror game together. You didn’t have a YouTube channel yet (you were considering it), but lately, Ethan had been inviting you onto his channel to do collabs a lot. Right now, you were playing a co-op horror game about two people investigating this house. It was supposed to be pretty gory. It reminded you strongly of Resident Evil 7.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when Ethan screamed, making you jump. He was being attacked!

“Hold on!” You gasped, forcing your character to run in his direction.

“[Y/n]! Avenge meeeee!” He squealed as his character continued to get stabbed by the demon. You were almost there when something caught your eye.

“OH MY GOD A DOGGY!” You screeched, stopping your character and heading over to the tiny puppy. You could hear Ethan’s character screaming for help but the dog was way cuter.

“No wait!” Ethan laughed, mashing buttons frantically, “save me! I’m gonna die, haha!”

“Oh! Right, sorry!” You rushed into the room where he was getting stabbed and shot the monster that was attacking him. Then you rushed back out, looking for that dog. “Where did the puppy go??”

“[Y/N]!!” Ethan laughed.

“What?!” You shouted back, annoyed.

“You need to _heal_ me!”

“Oh, right.”

You turned back around to bring him a healing pack when you noticed a latch on the ceiling.

“Ooh, what’s this?” You made your character reach up for it.

“[YYYY/NNNNNNN]!!!”

“FINE, I’M COMING!”

Ethan eventually managed to grab your attention long enough for you to heal him before you ran off again, everything catching your attention.

“We have to focus on the objectives!” Ethan whined, trying to actually play the game.

“I can’t help it!” You whined back. “I have really bad ADD and this game is boring me to death!” It was true, you’d had ADD since you were really young, and either became hyper-focused on something or were distracted at every turn. This game wasn’t doing a good job of keeping your attention, so it was flitting around everywhere faster than Ethan could keep up with. One minute you were in the kitchen joking about making soup, the next you were looking for that dog again, then you were pulling on the latch, then you were staring at a crack in the wall--

“Earth to [Y/n]!” You jumped at Ethan’s voice. You’d zoned off again. While your ADD could be annoying, it made for pretty entertaining YouTube videos, so no one really complained too much. Though... some hate comments did get to you. The thought made you glance into chat. People were screaming at you to pay attention. Some were friendly, some... not so friendly. You turned away and tried to focus your best on the objectives.

“S-Sorry,” you chuckled, “I just got distracted again.”

“It’s alright, you’re still my faaaaaavourite!” Ethan said in a high voice, making you giggle. Your mind tried to wander again but you quickly caught it. You followed Ethan around, struggling to focus on what he was saying. It was incredibly difficult, and you found yourself asking to repeat certain sentences over again because you’d been so focused on trying to focus that you hadn’t even been listening.

Ethan was patient with you, but the viewers weren’t. You became increasingly stressed out, and Ethan noticed.

“What’s wrong, [Y/n]?” He asked, sounding genuine.

“I-It’s nothing, just having some trouble focusing.” You laughed it off. You hesitated, biting your lip. “D-D’you think we could play a different game?” The chat exploded in objection, but Ethan nodded regardless.

“Yeah, this one’s too spoopy for me anyway!” You smiled and the two of you switched to another game you’d never played before, about building stuff, sort of like Minecraft, but you had objectives.

Once again, your attention wandered, and you and Ethan ended up building random shit the entire time. The chat was pretty angry with you, and Ethan finally noticed.

“Hey! Be nice!” Ethan’s words made you look up from the unicorn you were building. “[Y/n] can’t control her ADD! I should know; I probably have it too, your mind just runs away without you. The other game had too many spooks anyway.” You stayed silent as he continued to stare at the chat. “Who cares if we’re not completing the tasks? We’re having fun, and that’s all that matters!” You grinned.

“Yeah!” Ethan grinned at you through Skype, and the two of you went back to building the unicorn, ignoring the blinking text in the corner that was telling you to build a road.

You noticed other people in the stream’s chat standing up for you, and you felt your heart warm. You knew you could count on Ethan to understand.

~~~  
I know this Ethan isn't a Iplier/Septiceye, but I figured we could make a few exceptions here and there =]


	12. Good Doggie | Anti x Half Wolf!Reader

Requested on **Quotev** by **Darkdragonet**

~~~

Anti was slinking down the street in the dead of night. It was a full moon, but luckily it was hidden in the clouds, so there were plenty of shadows for him to hide in. He’d just stormed away from an argument between him and Schneeplestein and was furious. What did that batty old doctor know? _NOTHING_ , that’s what.

Anti muttered profanities under his breath and turned the corner into an alley, walking slowly. A clang behind a nearby dumpster made him stop. He drew out his knife, a little too eager to run into someone, and waited. A wolf with a [h/c] pelt poked its nose from out behind the dumpster, sniffing. It looked in Anti’s direction. Anti jumped out of the shadows and roared, trying to scare it. The animal didn’t even flinch, just tilted its head to the side, questioningly.

Anti grimaced. Stupid mutt. “Outta my way.” He hissed, pushing past. The dog growled, standing its ground. Anti narrowed his eyes as the dog almost seemed to get bigger, sharp canines poking out from its mouth, its claws scraping the cold ground dangerously. Anti smirked.

“A tough doggie, huh?” He murmured. He glanced around before crouching down and holding out a hand. The wolf stared at it for a few moments, confused, before leaning forward and sniffing it cautiously. Slowly, it relaxed, and Anti laid his hand on the wolf’s head and started petting it. The wolf relaxed and barked happily. Had it finally found someone nice?

Anti chuckled. “There. Neither of us are as bad as we first seem, huh?” His own words surprised him, but as they sunk in, he found himself smiling. He knew he was more than a cold-blooded murderous glitch. That was what the argument had been about; the doctor believed that all Anti did was threaten and kill people. Anti knew he was more than that.

Anti pulled the wolf into his arms, petting it all over. The wolf closed its eyes and panted happily. “Yeah, you know I’m better than that, don’tcha?” Soon, Anti stood back up. He started to walk away when he heard the clacking of claws on the concrete. He turned around to see the wolf following him.

He was about to tell it to shove off, but stopped. Why should he? Who cares if he brought a wolf home? He needed a friend, a companion, and screw anyone who tried to object. Anti bent down again and rubbed the wolf’s head.

“Y’know what? You can come home with me.” The wolf seemed to understand and its tail wagged happily. Anti grinned and headed home, the wolf following loyally behind him.

Back home, he snuck the wolf up to his room and flopped down on his bed. The wolf sat by his bed and looked around curiously, sniffing a sock on the ground before its nose scrunched up and it sneezed. Anti laughed and patted the spot next to him. Getting the hint, the wolf jumped up onto the bed, one of its paws hitting Anti’s stomach, knocking the breath out of him, making him laugh harder. The wolf barked happily and Anti shushed it, petting its soft pelt. The wolf walked around in a circle for a few moments before curling up next to him, putting a paw over its nose. Anti rested a hand on its pelt and sighed. The warmth next to him was a strange new feeling but he enjoyed it.

Soon, he fell asleep, and so did his new companion.

~~~

Anti woke up to an arm draped around his waist, his own hand on the waist of the person lying next to him, basically naked. Anti shot up in bed, cheeks red, quickly throwing the blanket over them, his mind racing. A moment later, the person scrambled out from under the blanket and stared at him.

“What?” They asked. Immediately they clamped a hand over their mouth as if shocked at their own voice. They looked down and blushed. “U-Uhm, I can explain.” Anti would be mad if it weren’t for the fact that this person was incredibly good-looking.

Anti was silent, trying not to let his eyes drift down towards the blanket that wasn’t covering much.

The person explained that they were part wolf and that they were the wolf he brought home. That since it’d been a full moon, they’d involuntarily changed into their wolf form and were stuck like that until the moon set.

“I’m sorry if I scared you...” They said, looking embarrassed. “I-If I can just get some clothes, I’ll leave.”

Anti quickly shook his head. “No, you can stay. You don’t have anywhere to go, right?” They shook their head. Anti grinned wickedly. “Then you can stay here! I’ve always wanted a werewolf as a friend!”

“Really?!” They lit up and hugged him. “Thank you so much!” Anti felt his ears get hot at the fact that a good-looking naked person was hugging him. Yet, he didn’t really wanna ask them to put on clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	13. Anger | Anti x Half Demon!Reader

Requested on **Quotev** by **CrazyAboutFanFic**

~~~

You were on the phone, arguing with your father. Your demon father. See, you were half-demon. Your father fell in love with your mother, your mother fell in love with him, the demon, and boom, you existed. Your mother passed and your father broke and returned to wherever the fuck demons go to and you were left grieving on your own at 16. Now, nearly a decade later, you were doing well in your favourite career, had your own boyfriend and apartment, and even a cat.

Surprisingly, even though you hated your demon side and demons, you ended up dating a demon. You couldn’t help it; mortals were kind of pathetic and Anti was so sweet; when he wasn’t trying to kill someone, that is. Right now, your father was trying to get back into your life.

“No, Dad, don’t come and visit--”

“But [Y/n] honey, I miss you, you’re all I have left.”

“Left? That’s what you did nine years ago and _left_ me all alone without anyone to care for me!” You snapped, feeling your blood boil. You felt pressure behind your eyes and knew they were turning dark red, a feature that ran in your dad’s family; red eyes for rage. Your father tried to calm you down but you just kept getting angrier and angrier. You felt your fangs poke out from your gums and your nails sharpen into claws and your back muscles ripple, ready to force your wings out of your skin.

“ **THE ANSWER IS NO AND THAT’S _FINAL!_** ” You roared before hurling your phone at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. Satisfied, you started to calm down. Someone behind you let out a wolf whistle. You whipped around, raising a hand to slash whoever it was, but stopped when you saw Anti. Almost immediately, you returned back to your mortal form, confused but still annoyed.

“Anti? What are you doing here?”

Anti grinned wickedly. “Findin’ out that my girlfriend’s a demon.”

Your hands tightened into fists. “I am _not_ a demon.” You hissed, feeling pressure behind your eyes again. You hated being called that.

Anti’s grin widened. “You sure about that, sugar?”

Before you could stop yourself, you lunged, slamming Anti against the wall, your wings ripping out of your shirt, your claws pinning Anti’s shirt to the wall, your fangs flashing, your red eyes gleaming.

“ **Don’t you _ever_ speak of this to _anyone_.** ” You whispered, your face very close to Anti’s. You never wanted anyone to know who you were, and you weren’t about to let your silly little demon boyfriend spill the beans. Anti’s ears turned red as he stared at you.

“Damn...” He breathed. Was he... turned on? What the hell? You grimaced. Great.

You took a step back, changing back into your mortal form and walking away, heading to your room, leaving Anti staring after you in shock.

“She’s sexy when she’s mad.” He muttered under his breath.

~~~

Back in your room, you laid on your bed and puffed out a sigh. Anti appeared next to you.

“What do you want?” You grumbled.

“Why do you hate your demon side so much?” He asked, looking at you. You were taken aback. Did Anti actually care?

You were quiet for a moment before you explained. Your dad, your mom, how he left you, and even when he was there he valued his work more than he valued you. You sighed and rolled over so your back faced him.

“I just... I don’t want to turn out that way.” You mumbled. Anti wrapped his arms around you, his chest pressed against your back. He put his chin on your head.

“Just because you’re half demon doesn’t mean you’re gonna end up like that.” He reassured. You didn’t fully believe him but appreciated his words regardless. “And hey,” He grabbed your ass all of a sudden, making you jump and slap his hand away. “You’re hot as fuck when you’re mad and in your demon form.” You shook your head and turned to look at him.

“Is that all you care about?”

“Well, I care about you, so, yeah.” You snorted.

Anti rolled the two of you so you were on your back and he was hovering over you. “Seriously, I’m gonna have to make you mad more often. That was nice.” You laughed and hit his chest.

“You horny little shit, get off of me!” Anti smirked and started sucking on your neck.

“Not a chance.” You grabbed his shoulders and rolled so now you were on top. You leaned down and grinned, feeling your eyes go red.

“ **Looks like I’m gonna have to take matters into my own hands, then.** ” Anti grinned widely. Then you got up and walked away, and he frowned.

“Hey! Don’t just tease me like that and then leave! Get your sweet ass back here!” He shouted.

“Not a chance!” You called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	14. Stop Killing Things! | Protective!Anti x Reader

Requested on **DeviantArt** by **mysterygal111**

~~~

You were in your kitchen, cleaning up the mess that’d been created last night when you and Anti tried to make a cake together. It ended up in an epic battle of who could splatter the other with cake batter. You smiled and shook your head at the memory. Anti was such a dork. You loved him to death.

You tied up the trash bag and headed out the back door. You opened the trash can outside and screamed, dropping the trash bag.

“ANTI!” You shrieked. Immediately Anti was at your side, knife in hand, looking around wildly for the threat. You hit his chest. “YOU KILLED A RACCOON?!” Anti relaxed and shrugged.

“You said it was annoyin’ ya last night.” You glared at him.

“Do you have to kill _everything_ that annoys me?”

Anti thought for a moment. “Pretty much, yeah.” You huffed and went back inside, still shaken up about seeing the mutilated carcass in the trash.

“I’m getting a little sick of this, Anti.” You said, starting to clean again. Anti leaned against the counter. “Just this week, I’ve been nearly traumatized multiple times by you “protecting” me. First, it was the UPS guy who woke me up, then you tried to murder my boss just because I said I was irritated with him calling in the middle of the night, then you had the audacity to suggest getting rid of my _mother_ because I was annoyed with her, and now the raccoon!” You slammed down the washcloth in your hand and turned around, glaring at him.

Anti pulled you into a hug. “I just worry.” You pushed him away and sighed.

“Look, Anti, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but waking up to dead bodies every morning isn’t something that I want to continue.” Anti nodded. “No more killing things unless you have a valid reason.”

“What if that reason is that it was buggin’ ya?” You shook your head.

“You need a better reason than that.”

Anti crossed his arms. “I feel like that’s a pretty good reason.” You snorted.

“Alright, no killing things unless they’re actually like, murdering me, okay?” Anti’s eyes flared, probably furious of the idea of anyone even attempting to do that. He huffed.

“... Fine.” He muttered begrudgingly.

“Yay!” You hugged him, and after a moment, he hugged you back. You went into the living room and laid on the couch, and Anti joined you, wrapping his arms around your waist protectively.

“I’m just trying to keep you safe and happy, you know that, right?” He mumbled into your hair. You nodded.

“Killing things isn’t the answer, though.” Anti frowned and went silent. The two of you laid like that for about an hour before an annoying buzzing noise brought you our of your thoughts. A fly was flying around the two of you, annoying the living hell out of you. It tried to land on you but you angrily swiped it away.

“Stupid fly...” You muttered. In response, Anti opened his eyes and hurled his knife at it, surprisingly hitting it and pinning it against the wall next to your TV.

“ANTI! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KILLING THINGS?” Anti just smirked and laughed, pulling you closer against his chest.

“Ya know you love me,” he chuckled. You glared at him but gave up.

“You’re a dork.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	15. Carnival | Anti x Reader

Requested on **Tumblr** by **pixelpixiedraws**

~~~

You were sitting on the couch watching a rerun of your favourite show, completely bored out of your mind. Anti was asleep with his head on your lap, your hand absent-mindedly running through his hair. You sighed. You kind of wanted to go out and do something, but Anti didn’t really like to go out because people would recognize him as Jack, and it was always difficult explaining what he was doing here instead of at his house. Plus, then Anti would have to act like Jack, and while he was happy when around you, being that way around other people was still a work in progress.

“If you really wanna go somewhere, we can go to that carnival down the street.” You jumped at Anti’s voice and looked down. You frowned.

“What did I say about reading my mind?” Anti rolled his eyes.

“I can’t help it sometimes. Ya zone out and I wanna know what’s so interestin’.” You shook your head and chuckled.

“We don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to.”

Anti sat up. “Who cares what I think? If you wanna go out, let’s go out.” He repeated.

“Anti, your feelings matter too.”

“I’m not _that_ against goin’ out. I think it’d be fun, actually.” You raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” He nodded. You thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “Alright, let’s go to that carnival.”

~~~

Since it was November, it was pretty chilly out. Anti was bundled up in a beanie, coat, and scarf, half to hide his face, half because of the cold. You had on a big hoodie and a fluffy scarf. The two of you walked down the street towards the carnival. Anti took his hand out of his pocket and grabbed your hand before putting your guys’ intertwined hands back in his pocket, smiling. You smiled too.

You arrived at the carnival, bought your tickets, and went in. There weren’t too many people there, and you felt Anti relax. The two of you walked around for a little bit. Got some cotton candy, went through a house of mirrors. Anti stopped at a mini-game.

“Look, I’mma win you that hippo!” He said, grabbing one of the fake guns. You giggled and watched as he missed most of the shots, barely getting enough to qualify for a prize. You couldn’t help but giggle every time Anti swore under his breath when he missed. Hearing you happy though made him happy, so he wasn’t really angry.

He’d been wanting to get you the purple hippo but settled on the green one. You hugged it and then hugged him.

“I love it, thank you.” He chuckled and hugged you back.

You guys left the booth and walked around a little bit more. Suddenly, Anti grabbed your arm and pointed at a small roller coaster they had set up. You hesitated, tensing up.

“Uh... I’m... I’m not a big fan of roller coasters, Anti.” You mumbled, pressing against him at the thought of being up in that thing. Anti wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“Pleeeaaase?” He whined, giving you puppy dog eyes. You chewed on your lip. He led you to the coaster and you two stopped in front of the loading thing. A few people were already in the roller coaster car, and an employee was setting the final things up.

“It’ll be fun, I promise!” Anti encouraged. You glanced downward.

“I... I just feel kinda unsafe being held up in the air by a few pieces of metal and being driven around really fast...” You said. Anti lifted your face up by your chin.

“Hey, I’ll be there with you.” He whispered. “If it gets really scary, we can ask for them to stop it. Ok? I promise.” You were quiet for a moment.

“J-J-Jack?” You two glanced over to see the young employee staring at the two of you, jaw dropped, eyes wide, pointing at Anti. Anti flashed a grin that resembled Jack’s and put a finger to his lips.

“Shh!” The employee smiled and nodded quickly.

“C-Can I get a hug?” They asked quietly. Anti glanced at me and I gave him an encouraging look. Anti hugged the employee.

“Hey,” he said, looking at the kid, “could you tell my friend here that this ride is perfectly safe? they're a lil’ scared about goin’ on it.” I rolled my eyes, but the employee quickly nodded.

“Oh, yeah, it’s pretty safe. I’ve been working here for months and nothing bad has ever happened!” I sighed.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Anti grinned and laughed, leading me into the car. I sat there nervously as the employee checked the thing and then started it. I gripped Anti’s hand tightly and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

The first half of the ride wasn’t that bad, it led us up pretty high, and when I looked out, it was a nice view. Then we started getting higher, and I realized there was a big drop ahead. I grabbed Anti’s arm in terror.

“Hey, it’s alright.” He said, taking my hand. I nodded. We got to the edge, and I closed my eyes. Then we plummeted. I heard Anti shout happily and opened my eyes, looking over. He raised his hands up in the air, raising one of mine up as well. I giggled and did the same, enjoying the feeling of the wind on my face and arms.

After it ended, Anti glanced over at me. “So, what’d ya think?”

“That was... more fun than I expected.” Anti grinned. We left the carnival, my stuffed hippo pressed against my chest, Anti’s arm wrapped around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head.

“I’m glad you had fun.” I smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad you were there to have fun with me.”

“What, you think I’m gonna let you go off and have all the fun without me?” I giggled. “Pff, no way! It wouldn’t be any fun without me anyway.” He placed a kiss on my lips, smirking.

“You’re right, without you, I’d just be bored all the time.”

“Damn straight!”

I laughed and Anti grinned. “I’m really happy we went out today, Anti.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	16. The Assassin and the King | Darkiplier x Reader (Part 3)

Requested on **Quotev** by **GetJazzyOnMe**

~~~

“Well, I think that went well,” I said, walking out of the ballroom, straightening my dress.

“ ** _Well?_ YOU THREATENED A COUNCIL MEMBER!** ” Dark roared. I rolled my eyes.

“And I earned the respect that I deserved. End of story.” Dark gave you a curious look, calming down.

“ **... You really are something special, aren’t you?** ” I winked in response and walked away, heading for my room. I felt Dark staring after me.

Back in my room, I tossed the heels I was wearing onto the floor and yanked off the dress, putting back on my other clothes. A maid walked in on me changing and squeaked an apology.

“I-I- m-my apologies, Madam,” she stammered, averting her eyes. I pulled up my pants and leaned against the bed frame.

“What is it?” She flinched.

“His Highness has requested that you have dinner with him tonight, so it’s my duty to make sure you’re dressed appropriately.” I puffed out a sigh.

“Alright, what fancy dress did you have in mind?”

~~~

An hour later, I headed down the stairs, led by the maid. She took me to the dining room and held open the door for me, closing it behind me, leaving me alone with Dark. He had his back facing me, and he was straightening the dining table. He turned around and grinned at the sight of me.

“ **You look amazing, my darling.** ” He said smoothly, walking over.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” He was wearing a well-fitting suit. “That outfit _suits_ you.” Dark sighed and shook his head, but smiled anyway.

He led me to the table and pulled out my chair for me before sitting in his own seat.

“ **I wanted us to dine together so we could have some alone time.** ” He said.

“Alone time, huh?” I took a sip of my wine. “Well, whaddaya wanna talk about?”

He shrugged. “ **Well, what was your occupation before you stumbled upon my world?** ”

I hesitated. Did I really want to tell him? It’s not like he could tell any of my enemies, and I kind of trusted him. I sighed. “I was - well, still am - an assassin.” Dark’s eyes widened slightly.

“ **Ah. Was that “criminal” you killed...?** ”

“One of my targets.”

“ **I assume your job is the reason you don’t feel safe without a weapon on you at all times?** ”

“Correct. You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve been targeted.” We were interrupted by a couple of people bringing in the food. Dark waved them away, eyes trained on me. He set his chin on his hands.

“ **How many people have you killed?** ” Huh, he’s genuinely curious. I laughed.

“Honey, that’s not a number I keep track of. Probably somewhere in the couple hundreds, though.” Dark nodded. The truth was, I kept careful track of that number. It was way higher than anyone was comfortable with. But it was my job. “I’m sent after people in many different worlds.”

“ **That portal you came out of...** ” Dark began.

“I have a device that allows me to do that. All part of the job.” I explained briskly, poking a fork at my food.

“ **Did you mean to come to this world?** ” I shook my head.

“I was trying to lead my target to a different world where I would have the advantage, but he knocked it out of my hand and it landed against the rock, and the coordinates were skewed. I hit the button anyway and we tumbled through the portal and ended up here.” Dark looked thoughtful.

He traced a finger around the rim of his wine glass. “ **Maybe it was meant to be.** ” I glanced up, my eyes locking with his dark ones. The corner of my mouth lifted into a half-smile.

“Maybe.” I found myself saying.

Suddenly a guard burst through the door, bloodied and bruised.

“Your Highness!” He gasped. Both of us stood up quickly, my hand hovering over the spot where my gun was hidden under my dress. “A-An intruder was spotted in the courtyard! Armed!” Dark pointed at me.

“ **Stay here and protect her.** ” He boomed. He swiftly left the room to go investigate. The guard nodded and headed over to me, taking out his weapon and looking at all of the entrances. I hiked up my skirt.

“M-Madam, what are you-?” I yanked out my gun and his eyes widened.

“I bet you’re a good guard and all,” I said, cocking it, “but I know that I’m a better shot.” He nodded mutely. The two of us stood there, eyes flitting from door to door, waiting for someone to attack.

A crash made us both whip around, and someone dressed in all black lunged through the window, a gun aimed at us. The guard immediately moved so he was in front of me. Sensing it before it happened, I grabbed the guard by his shoulders and yanked us both out of the way. The bullet pierced the air where we’d been standing half a second ago.

Back on my feet, I raised my gun and fired a warning shot at the guy’s shoulder. He jumped out of the way and it hit the window instead with a loud crash. The guy shot at me and I rolled out of the way, one of my heels tearing the end of my dress.

“Stupid-!” I grimaced, kicking off my heels and jumping back up. The guard charged at the guy and got shot in the side. He crumbled to the ground, but not before hurling his spear at the guy. The spear was able to hit him in the side of the arm, but it didn’t do much.

“Run, Madam!” The guard groaned. I ignored him. I was in a standoff with the guy, both of us aiming at each other.

“Who are you?” I growled.

“I have been hired to assassinate you, _fake queen._ ” He hissed in a strange accent. I heard the main doors behind us being kicked open but didn’t dare turn around.

“ **STOP!** ” At Dark’s voice, the assassin fired. Before I could move, I was tackled to the ground. I hit the floor hard and looked up in time to see the assassin shoot at the guards, backing up towards the window. I aimed and shot three times in three different places, calculating his next moves. While ducking out of the way of one bullet, he ran straight into one and fell to the ground, where the last bullet was able to hit him straight between the eyes.

I sighed and laid my head down on the ground, feeling my heart beat like crazy in my chest.

“ **[Y/n]! Are you alright? Are you hurt?** ” I looked up and realized that Dark was the one who tackled me. He was hovering over me. After a moment, I started laughing.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine...” I sighed, putting a hand on my head. “Man, that was kinda fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


	17. MY Senpai! | Yandere!Anti x Reader (Part 2)

Requested on  **Quotev**  by  **boring1341**  and  **DemoTheSteampunkDemon**

~~~

You were on your way to the park where you were going to meet up with Reggie. After yesterday, you were worried about what he was going to say about your boyfriend. You felt lucky that you’d been able to stop Anti before he actually hurt Reggie, but you knew Reggie would see it differently; that your insane boyfriend wanted to kill him just because he hugged you. You sighed. Hopefully, the two of you could just catch up and put the whole incident behind you.

You arrived at the park and sat down on a bench. And you waited. You messed around with your phone, read some fan-fiction, checked your messages. Finally, you looked around. There was no sign of Reggie, and it’d been over an hour. You bit your lip. Did he really stand you up? You sighed and put your head in your hands. Friends were becoming less and less reliable lately. Anti was the only one you were close to these days. You kind of wanted someone new to talk to.

Taking one last look around, you left the park, heading home with your head down. Reggie had been one of your closest friends back in college, what happened? Did Anti scare him off? Did he think you were crazy for being with someone who pulled a knife out on him? Your mind whirled. You didn’t want to blame Anti, but all the signs kept pointing to him. As far as you knew, you hadn’t done anything wrong. Part of you said Anti really hadn’t either, he just didn’t like new people. Or... anyone who wasn’t you.

You made it home and leaned against the door once you were inside, feeling rather depressed. Anti appeared from around the corner, his smile fading when he saw your sad look. He went over and hugged you tightly.

“What’s wrong? Who do I need to kill?” Despite the fact that he was being serious, you smiled slightly.

“No one. I just... Reggie didn’t show up, and it kind of bummed me out.” You said quietly. Anti kissed the top of your head.

“Well screw him anyways.” He huffed. You were surprised that he didn’t get defensive and run off to go attack Reggie or something. Anti pulled away and forced you to look into his eyes. “Other people are unreliable.” He stated, “but I promise that I’ll always be there.” You nodded slowly. Maybe... maybe all you needed was Anti. You hugged him again and he led the two of you to the couch, where you laid down together. You traced circles into his chest and sighed.

“Maybe you’re right...” You mumbled. Anti rubbed your back soothingly. You closed your eyes and fell into a light doze. Suddenly, a random thought made you stop. _What if Anti did something?_

“....” You opened your eyes. “Anti?”

“Hm?”

“... Did... Did you do something to Reggie?” Anti didn’t reply. You got up, staring at him. He sat up too. “Answer me, dammit.” Anti looked away.

“Alright, alright, I may’ve threatened him.... maybe stabbed him a little.” You felt your blood go cold.

“ANTI!” You screamed angrily. He flinched.

“I didn’t kill him!” He said defensively.

You glared at him. “I told you never to hurt my friends!”

“He wasn’t your friend! He wasn’t gonna show up anyway! All I did was tell him to stay away from you if he wasn’t gonna be there at all!” You turned away, not wanting to look at him. He put a hand on your shoulder. “[Y/n], ya gotta believe me, I did it to protect ya--”

You slapped his hand away and whipped around. “You’re always “protecting” me, aren’t you? “Protecting” me from my friends, my family, everyone I’ve ever loved and trusted, keeping me away from them like I’m your fucking property!” You snapped. Anti’s eyes widened. “Well guess what? I’M  _NOT_. You can’t control me, Anti! And I’m so fucking sick of you threatening everyone and killing people just because they look at me!” You stood up and headed to my room. Anti followed.

“W-Where are you going?”

“I’m going to grab my stuff. I’m leaving, Anti. I can’t take this anymore.” You heard the footsteps behind you stop for a moment before they raced to catch up.

“[Y/n], [Y-Y/n] wait, please, don’t do this!” He pleaded. You took out a backpack and started stuffing some clothes in it. Anti fell to his knees and grabbed your shirt. “P-Please d-d-don’t g-go!” He sobbed. “I ca-can’t live wi-without you!” You hesitated, looking down at the broken, emotional mess of a man who was clinging to your side, sobbing his eyes out, wailing apologies and promises.

You sighed and set the backpack down. You were sick of his shit, but you also loved him and knew he needed you. “I-I’m s-s-s-sorry!” He hiccuped. “I s-swear n-never to k-kill anyone a-again! I’ll - I’ll cha-change, I pr-promise!” You looked away and closed your eyes. “I-I-I ju-just love y-you so m-much, I d-don’t want you to l-leave! I- I j-just w-want to keep you s-s-safe!” You shook your head and set a hand on Anti’s shoulder, running another hand through his hair.

“I know, hun, I know...” You whispered. You crouched so that you were eye-level with him. He hugged you tightly and buried his face into your neck, still crying. You held him like that for a while before pulling away and wiping the tears off of his cheeks. “Look, Anti...” You began. Anti sniffled and went quiet, listening.

“I love you. But... I just...” You sighed. “I know you want to protect me. But you go overboard when you start threatening people.” You put a hand on his face and looked into those green eyes of his. “No one’s going to hurt me, and if they try, you have my permission to attack, alright? But otherwise, please try to act normal. For the sake of both of us.” Anti hiccuped and nodded. You pulled him into another hug and he nuzzled into your shoulder, taking in deep, shuddering breaths, trying to calm down. You rubbed a hand across his back and waited patiently.

Maybe he was going to change. Hopefully. You could at least try. You knew you were special to him, but you didn’t want him to continue going to such drastic measures to try and keep you safe. You wanted to reassure him enough that he believed that you weren’t in constant danger; so that he realized that you weren’t going to leave. You wished for nothing more than to quell his extreme paranoia and anxiety. Hopefully, this was the first step to doing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open!


End file.
